Emi Uchiha
by VikingDane
Summary: Sequel to 'Pregnancy Failure' - Sakura finally gives birth to a little beautiful girl. This is about how Sasuke handles being a father in a few different situations ..


**Approximately 8½ months later – Sequel to Pregnancy Failure**

The happily married couple – soon-to-be parents – was sitting in their living room watching some weird movie. They weren't quite sure what it was about; they had turned on the TV and the movie was already halfway through.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke, I think it's time to turn off the TV." She looked calm but her voice betrayed her.

"Why?" He turned his head towards her and slowly it sank in what she meant. "Oh, shit." Quickly he got up from the couch and gently pulled her up with him.

The last month they had had everything ready if this happened. Slippers were lying ready by the door so Sakura could easily put on shoes; she didn't really have the ability to see her own feet, so slippers would be perfect for her to quickly slip on.  
>Sasuke's car-keys were always in one of his pockets so he didn't have to panic over not being able to find them when the time came.<p>

The thing is… he forgot this fact… so he ran around the house, turning everything over to find the keys. "Damn it! Where are the keys?"

"In your pocket, Sasuke! Now, hurry up!" Sakura yelled at him. She was already out the door and on her way to the car.

Sasuke did as told and hurried to the car and started the engine. As soon as Sakura had secured herself in the passenger seat he sped off to the hospital.

**xXx**

Sakura was lying in a bed in the birth area of the hospital** (1), **trying to remember the birth exercises she had gone through earlier in her pregnancy. She had been lying there for hours waiting for her to be dilated enough so the birth of her little baby could begin. They had chosen to wait until the birth to see what gender the baby would be.

There. She felt it. It was almost time. The contractions were getting much closer and much more painful. As she felt the time was near she squeezed Sasuke's hand. He had been beside her right from the start and he was going to be till the end of it.

**xXx**

The new parents both had a soft smile on their face as Sakura held their little purple-haired girl in her arms.

"You're beautiful. Just like your mother." Sasuke said as he stroked his little daughter's cheeks.

"And you said a child would ruin everything." Sakura commented followed by a soft chuckle.

"I know. I don't know what went through my mind." He answered also followed by a low chuckle.

**xXx**

**5 years later**

"Mommy, daddy, I want an ice cream." The little purple-haired five-year-old girl said enthusiastically as she spotted an ice cream shop.

It was a Saturday afternoon as Sasuke, Sakura and Emi – meaning "beautiful blessing" – wandered around the city. They had reached the park, when Emi had spotted the ice cream shop.

"Sure, sweetie, what flavor do you want?" Sakura asked as she picked Emi up in her arms.

"Chocolate!"

"Alright then." She handed Emi over to Sasuke. "Why don't you two find somewhere we can sit and I'll go buy us some ice cream."

After buying three ice creams she looked around for her family. As she located them a smile formed on her lips. Sasuke was lying on the grass with Emi on top of him. As far as she could see Emi was tickling Sasuke and he was pretending that he was being tickled to 'death'. Sakura knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't ticklish, and it was such a cute scene, seeing him playing with their daughter. *To think he was against having a child* she thought giggling softly. He was definitely brilliant when it came to their daughter, more than he dared to admit.

**11 years later**

"Mom, can I stay at Satoshi-kun's till tomorrow?" Emi asked over lunch on a Saturday.

"Of cour—"

"Absolutely not." Sasuke stated before Sakura could allow their daughter to stay at her boyfriend's house overnight.

"But why not? Akiko's already staying overnight with _her_ boyfriend. Why can't I?" Emi argued.

"Because you're my daughter, not Naruto's and I say you can't. That's final."

"But dad! That's so unfair!"

"It's not up for discussion."

"Ugh! Dad, you're so stupid. I hate you!" That being said, she stormed out of the kitchen. A few seconds later a loud bang could be heard from upstairs.

Sakura glared at her overprotective husband. "Why can't you just let her stay at her boyfriend's?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know the guy." Sasuke mumbled, crossing his arms.

"That's why you won't let her? You're afraid he's a jerk to her or something?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in question.

"He might be. Like I said, I don't know the guy. I won't let some idiot hurt my daughter." He said through gritted teeth.

"You need to trust Emi on this. If she trusts this guy then so do I."

"Even though you—"

"Even though I haven't met him, yes." She cut him off. He really needed to learn to not be so protective of their daughter. After all, Emi had a life of her own, and Sasuke needed to respect that. "Give him a chance, Sasuke."

"I want to see him before I give him a chance with _my_ daughter."

"Then let's invite him over for dinner tonight. That way we kill two birds with one stone. Emi gets to spend time with Satoshi and you can decide whether you trust him or not."

"Alright, alright."

**Dinner time**

The kitchen was shrouded in awkward silence. Sasuke and Sakura were on one side of the dinner table while Emi and Satoshi were on the other side. Dinner was on the table but no one touched it.

"So... Uhm..." Sakura hesitantly began. "You're Satoshi, huh?" It was obvious, of course, but at least someone was trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." The 17-year-old guy answered and scratched the back of his head. This situation was so awkward.

Then it was Sasuke's turn to speak up. "I'm going to go straight to the point here: what are your intensions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Emi protested.

"It's okay, Emi." Satoshi reassured her and squeezed her hand under the table, so Sasuke couldn't see. "Mr. Uchiha, I like Emi very much. My intensions are to be with her and fall even more in love with her." At this Emi couldn't help but blush.

"How many have you been with before my daughter?" Sasuke continued with his questions.

"One." Satoshi answered.

"Why did it end?"

"She moved away with her family, because her dad got transferred to another firm."

"Say, if we move away, are you going to let Emi go?"

"No." Satoshi answered confidently.

"You let the other girl go when she moved away, didn't you? So how can I be sure of that?" Sasuke smirked. He was sure that he had him now. He was sure that Satoshi wasn't going to be able to answer that.

A minute went by before Satoshi answered. "You can't. You would just have to trust me enough to know that I won't."

"What grades do you get in school?" The final question. Sasuke had decided that if Satoshi was fairly good in school then he could trust him. If he was able to concentrate in school while dating, then it just proved that this guy didn't just think of sex, he wanted something out of his life.

"I mostly get B's." Satoshi wondered why this was relevant, but he answered nonetheless.

Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes, considering if he was worthy enough of his daughter.

The other three in the kitchen were anxious to know what Sasuke was thinking.

Sakura decided that if Sasuke wasn't going to accept Satoshi she would punish him greatly. And she knew just the perfect punishment for him already.

"Emi..." her head snapped up to look at him. "I've decided that you can date this guy."

Emi's face lit up.

"_But_ I want you two to take it slowly. I still don't like the thought of my little girl dating, so I'm going to set a few rules."

Emi sighed. She should have known this was going to happen.

"First of all, if you want to spend the night together it's going to be here. Second of all, no signs of affection in front of me _at all_. Third, I don't want to see or hear _any_ signs of you having sex before you've been dating for at least half a year. And lastly, if I find out that you have hurt my daughter _in any way_, you better run, kid. Is that understood?" Sasuke might have already asked the last question but the last _test_ was the difficult one. If his rules scared the boy away, then he wasn't worth his daughter's time.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha. I wouldn't dream of doing anything disrespectful to Emi." He gave Emi's hand another squeeze.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's eat." Sakura said quickly. She needed dinner to be over with, because she had to have a little _talk_ with Sasuke.

**Later same evening**

Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready to go to sleep after Sakura had set up the guestroom – on Sasuke's request (order) – for Satoshi.

"What is wrong with you? Satoshi seems like a nice guy and you just had to go all interrogator on him." Sakura was lying beside Sasuke on their king-sized bed, her arms crossed.

"Well, I had to make sure he's worthy of Emi." He just shrugged.

"Didn't you notice how uncomfortable you made both of them?" Sasuke might be a good father, but really, all this wasn't necessary. Sakura already trusted Satoshi before she had even met him, and that was because Emi trusted him and Sakura solely trusted her daughter.

Sasuke turned around so he was facing her and pulled her into his arms. "I already accepted him, so why don't we forget about them for a few moments so we can enjoy finally being alone?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Sakura pretended to be turned on already – or well, she always got easily turned on when it came to Sasuke, but she had to ignore it at the moment, so she began kissing him on his neck to lead him on.

Quickly Sasuke turned her around, positioned himself on top of her and leaned down to kiss her fiercely.

Sakura kissed him back, but after a few moments of kissing she turned them back around so she was on top instead. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "_I_ want to be in control this time, Sasuke."

"I like the sound of that." Sasuke replied, his breathing tad bit ragged.

Sakura smirked and pressed herself against his already hardened member. She could easily feel it as he was only wearing his boxers, which almost made her forget about her plan.  
>She moved her hands sensually down his abs, sending him the most seductive look she could muster. She had to get him so turned on that he would be begging to be allowed inside her.<p>

As she was still pressing her hips against his, while making small movements, a soft moan escaped her lips. She leaned down to kiss her way down his muscular torso, all the way down to the hem of his boxers. As she laid one hand on his member and squeezed a bit she could hear a restrained groan coming from Sasuke.

Shifting between stroking and squeezing his member she continued to kiss, lick and bite his torso. After a few more groans had escaped Sasuke's mouth she moved up his body again. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "I'm so, so..." she removed her hand from his covered length and lay down next to him with her back facing him. "tired." She sighed and faked a yawn.

Sasuke's mouth was agape, pure confusion and disappointment showing on his face. "W-what? You can't just... Not after you..."

"Yes, I can. I'm tired."

"That never stopped you before. And you can't just turn me on and then leave me hanging." If Sakura had been facing him, she would have seen the sulking face of his. That's not something you see very often.

"I repeat: yes, I can." Her voice was getting angrier by the minute and Sasuke still didn't understand what was happening.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke questioned.

"You humiliated Emi in front of Satoshi and those rules of yours are stupid and childish." She said, all in one go.

"My rules aren't stupid. Would you want to see our little girl being ravished right in front of your eyes?"

"Okay, maybe that one is good enough, but the other rules... You practically threatened him, Sasuke" She sat up to face him. Why couldn't he see that he was being stupid?

"I just told him that he better not hurt Emi if he knows what's best for himself."

"See? You threatened him. You might as well have said that you would kill him. Anyway, my point is, that if you don't apologize to both of them for being a jerk we won't have any 'alone' time for a very, very, very long time."

**Meanwhile with Emi and Satoshi**

"You shouldn't be in here, Emi. If your dad finds out he probably won't let us be together."

Emi had sneaked into the guest room to Satoshi – not to sleep with him or do inappropriate things (it would be stupid with her father in the house anyway) – just to be alone together, to enjoy each others' company.

Emi sat down on the bed next to Satoshi. "He won't do that. I'm sure mom has already talked to him." She said with a confident smile. "By the way, I like what you said back there, at dinner, the way you defended our relationship."

Satoshi lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "I hope you know that I was telling the truth. I want to know everything about you and fall even more in love with you."

"You're so sweet, Satoshi-kun." She leaned in and captured his lips with hers in a sweet and innocent kiss.

They pulled apart when someone knocked on the door.

The door was opened and Emi's father was standing in the door. "Satoshi, I—Emi? What are you doing in here?" Sasuke's voice was surprised but it was easy to hear the anger beneath it.

"Dad, I promise, we weren't doing anything. I just wanted to say goodnight." Emi quickly said with her hands up in defence.

Sasuke sighed. "Never mind, I need to speak with both of you, anyway." He said as he stepped further into the room. "Look, Satoshi, I'm sorry about all the questioning earlier, but as her father I needed to make sure that—"

"I understand, Mr. Uchiha. She's your daughter. If I was in your position I would probably have done the same thing."

"You understand. Good. And as for my rules, I'm going to change them a bit. Emi, it's okay if you stay at Satoshi's sometimes, but if you value your father's sanity you won't do it too often. The second rule still stands, no showing affection in my presence. And as for the fourth rule..." Sasuke directed his gaze to Satoshi. "I won't threaten you or anything, but I advise you not to hurt my daughter."

"I won't." Satoshi confirmed.

"Dad..." Emi trailed off. She really didn't know what to say. It wasn't often her father changed his mind, and not this quickly either. Her mother must have really done something.

"Emi, I _am_ still your father, so you can't expect me to say that you can go right ahead and have... well, you know... but I want you to think about it when... when the time comes. You know... If you're... ready and that kind of stuff." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Ugh, your mother is so much better at this kind of thing." Suddenly a pair of arms was flung around his neck.

"I will, Dad. And thank you... for understanding." Emi said happily. "But really, what did mom do to make you come in here?" she asked with a grin when she let go of her father.

"You don't want to know." Sasuke said and exited the room.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sakura asked with a wide smirk.

"I guess not..."

**AN:**

**(1) I have absolutely no idea what that part of the hospital is called .**


End file.
